


Christmaster Crisis

by RockSunner



Series: Smart Adversaries AU [35]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chat Noir Reveal, Episode: s03 Maître Noël | Christmaster, F/M, Fantasy, Guilt, Identity Reveal, Ladybug Reveal, Moral Ambiguity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSunner/pseuds/RockSunner
Summary: Snow globe or Ultimate Destructor? What if Christmaster made a different choice?





	1. Chapter 1

Chat Noir stood on top of the gigantic Grobotech Ultimate Destructor. He raised his right hand.

"Cataclysm!"

"No! Not my toy!" yelled Christmaster.

Ladybug stood in front of the young villain's throne. She held out her hand.

"You have a choice. Your toy or the snow globe."

Christmaster gasped and hesitated.

Hawk Moth sent a message by his telepathic link: "No! Don't do that!"

Santa Claus flew his sleigh overhead, drawn by two giant flame-breathing catfish.

"Ho ho ho! Listen to Ladybug, kid. You won't regret it."

Hawk Moth sent the desperate message: "If you give Ladybug the snow globe, she'll undo all the magic and your toy will be gone anyway. Keep the globe and you can force Santa to give you another one."

"You're right!" said Christmaster.

Christmaster leaped away from Ladybug, using the acrobatic combat skills that were gifted to every akumatized villain. Ladybug grabbed for the snow globe, but just missed. Christmaster landed on the top of his toy block throne.

"Blast her, Grobotech Ultimate Destructor!" commanded Christmaster.

The Destructor raised his arms and fired. Ladybug, off balance from the failed grab, was struck in the back.

Chat Noir brought his hand down on the robot, disintegrating it completely. All except for one giant finger, which he willed to fall and knock the snow globe from the hand of the boy standing on the throne.

Christmaster fell to the ground. The globe shattered. The akuma butterfly came out and Christmaster reverted to Chris Lahiffe.

"Ladybug, you have to capture the akuma!" said Chat as he landed beside her.

Ladybug was barely conscious. "Chat Noir... take my yo-yo... and catch the akuma."

Chat took the yo-yo and after several attempts he was able to catch the butterfly inside it.

"Now what, M'lady?" asked Chat. "Do I just open the back to purify it?"

There was no answer. Ladybug had passed out from the pain.

"You need medical help," said Chat Noir. "But I don't know how to get us down from this castle in the sky."

Santa landed his catfish-drawn sleigh in the open space in front of the throne.

"Get in. I'll take you to a hospital," said Santa Claus.

"Thank you, Santa," said Chat. "I hope she doesn't transform back on the way. She used her main power quite a while ago."

"I've been stretching time for her," said Santa.

"You can do that?" asked Chat.

"How do you think I can deliver all those presents in a single night?" asked Santa.

"Awesome! Thank you for all you've done to help us," said Chat.

"No problem. I would do anything for the best kid in the world," said Santa.

* * *

They left the enchanted castle of interlocking blocks and began to fly down.

"She's really the best?" asked Chat.

"I was a little surprised, myself," said Santa Claus. "But the name 'Ladybug' was right there at the top of my list."

"The name 'Ladybug'?" asked Chat Noir. "Not a real name, like Marinette Dupain-Chang?"

Santa looked at him in surprise. "Who told you that name?"

"She's just a friend. The name popped into my head. I'm not implying she's Ladybug, or anything."

"That name isn't on my list at all."

"What? Marinette's that bad? I can't believe it! She seems so nice."

"No, it's not that. I wouldn't tell just anyone, and I must ask you to keep it a secret. Marinette is one of my elves on a secret mission in Paris. She's guarding a small stash of presents for me, to reload my sleigh on Christmas Eve."

"Oh my! Wow! Of course I'll keep it a secret, Santa."

* * *

As they landed at the emergency entrance of the hospital, Ladybug stirred.

"Hang on, M'lady," said Chat Noir. "We'll get you into the emergency room."

"It would be better... if I could do a healing charm. Then everything would be fixed, me included," said Ladybug. "But I'm too weak to summon the Lucky Charm stationary to my hand."

"You mean the letter you wrote to me for your early present?" asked Santa Claus. "I have it right here, in my pack."

Santa handed it to Ladybug. She looked sadly at the letter, and at Santa Claus.

"Goodbye, my friends," said Santa.

"Goodbye, Santa Claus," said Ladybug.

"Goodbye? Why?"asked Chat Noir.

"Because Santa was brought here by Christmaster's power, so when everything's repaired…"

"I'll be gone," said Santa. Then he made a sweeping gesture with one arm. "Until next Christmas!"

With weak toss, Ladybug threw the letter into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The usual blast of magic ladybugs fixed everything in the city. Santa and the sleigh were gone.

Chat turned to Chris, "So big kid, feeling better?"

"Yeah, but, I don't remember much," said Chris.

"Don't worry, everything's fine," said Ladybug.

Ladybug's earrings began to beep rapidly. With Santa gone, the time extension was up.

"Chat Noir, could you take Chris back home please?"

"Sure thing," said Chat Noir.

"Goodbye, Ladybug!" called Chis as she swung away.

* * *

Chat Noir took Chris home to his waiting mother and brother.

It was only after Adrien had gotten home and detransformed that he stopped to think about what had happened.

"Marinette's a Christmas elf? This totally does not make sense!"


	2. Chapter 2

Adien paced back and forth in his room.

Plagg asked, "What's up, Adrien? You need to feed me my Camembert!"

"You can get some for yourself from the mini-fridge. I need to think."

Plagg grabbed a couple of large pieces of cheese and gulped them down.

"Why think so hard? This was a great mission – you saved Santa Claus and Christmas. Take a break and relax."

Adrien said, "Things aren't adding up. I need more information."

"The akuma victim's your best friend's little brother. If you want more info, why not call Nino?"

"Great idea!"

Adrien pressed the speed-dial logo for Nino on his phone. He would pretend ignorance and see how many details he could coax out.

"Hi Nino, how's it going? Did you see the weird akuma attack this afternoon? Giant toys, flying catfish, and snow?"

"Yeah, dude. It was my little bro, Chris, who got akumatized!"

"Really?"

"He disappeared from his room. While I was out looking for him, guess who I ran into: Ladybug and Santa Claus!"

"Santa Claus was here? That's amazing!"

"Chris used his akuma power to summon Santa from the North Pole. Chris wanted a Grobotech robot. That's who the giant toys were looking for – Santa, to force him to give Chris an early Christmas present."

"So Ladybug was protecting Santa."

"He helped her, too. Ladybug used her Lucky Charm and got a pack of stationary. She used it to write a letter to Santa."

"Why?"

"The rules are only the best-behaved kid in the world can get an early present. Ladybug didn't know for sure that she was the best in the world, but it was worth a try. She wrote a letter to Santa and asked him for a present. Santa checked his list. She was at the top!"

"I didn't realize Ladybug was that perfect."

"She's saved Paris like a zillion times, dude. I asked Santa to see where I was on the list, too. I was way down there. I need to shape up my act before Christmas."

"What did Ladybug ask for?"

"She asked for the same toy Chris wanted. I think she used it as bait to find Chris and save him."

"That was a great thing you got to see."

"You know it, dude! I'm gonna tell Alya and she'll put it all in the Ladyblog."

"That might not be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"It would help Hawk Moth narrow down Ladybug's secret identity. The best behaved kid in the world would stand out in their daily life."

"I guess you're right, dude."

"How did Chris get akumatized in the first place?"

"Chris told all he could remember to Mom. Marinette was babysitting Chris so Alya and I could go to the movies. Otherwise I would have had to stay home and watch him while Mom was at work."

"Marinette got him akumatized?"

"He was acting up. To settle him down, Marinette told him a story. She said she was one of Santa's elves. Then he wanted her to get him a Christmas present early, and she said the rule was only the best kid in the world could get an exception."

"I think I get what happened."

"Yeah. Chris brooded on it in his room when he got home, and that's when he got akumatized. He didn't remember much more after that."

"How's Chris doing now?"

"He's fine. Chat Noir brought him home."

"What did your mother think about it?"

"Mom told Chris that lying was wrong. She said to tell Marinette the next time he saw her – they need to promise to tell each other the truth from now on."

"Is Marinette in trouble with your mom?"

"It's all cool. It's like how Alya sometimes tells kids she babysits that she's a magic unicorn. You know, stories to get them to behave. It was just bad luck that Chris got emotional about it and Hawk Moth took advantage. Mom wants Chris to learn a lesson from it, that's all."

"Thanks for filling me in on the details, Nino."

"No problem, dude."

"I've got to get back to my homework. See you tomorrow at school."

"See ya, best bud."

After ending the call, Adrien made a few notes on a piece of paper:  
1) Santa believed the story about Marinette being an elf.  
2) He believed it because Chris believed it.  
3) Santa wasn't real. He was created by Christmaster's power, not transported here.  
4) Did Ladybug know that?  
5) She knew his exception for the best kid in the world. I never heard of that before.  
6) She knew she had a good chance of being the top kid on his list. How?

Adrien felt like he was very close to an answer, and that he might not like what it told him about Ladybug.

Adrien remembered how Ladybug had recited what Santa Claus said about not giving presents at Easter or Halloween, "Otherwise, you might as well have a bunny or a witch delivering your presents." She recited that along with him as he spoke, word for word.

Then she put her hands to her face and said, "Oh no, what have I done?"

That had made no sense at the time. Now, however...

Adrien shivered as a chill ran down his spine.

If he was right, Ladybug was far from the best kid in the world. She had exploited and then destroyed a friendly, innocent being. She had to do it to save the city, but guilt must be eating at her. There was nobody she could talk to about it... except for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's good evidence that the "Christmaster" episode takes place before "Weredad." In this story, Marinette hasn't made a false confession of love to Chat Noir.

Adrien said, "Plagg, I need to transform again."

"Aww! Again? We just got home. I want to nap and digest my cheese," said Plagg.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Chat Noir vaulted out the window and headed to Marinette's house. He had to speak with her as soon as he could.

* * *

Chat Noir rapped on the skylight that led from the top-floor balcony into Marinette's room.

Marinette was working on a project in her sewing area. She heard the knock and came up to her bed loft. When she saw it was Chat she went outside.

"Yes, Chat Noir? What is it?" Marinette asked.

"I need to ask you something," said Chat. "There was an akuma incident today. A young boy was involved, Chris Lahiffe."

"Chris? I babysat him this afternoon. I'm sorry he got akumatized – it was probably my fault. He was sort of upset when he left."

"Chris summoned Santa Claus and chased him with toys he brought to life, so that he could get an early Christmas present."

"So... that's what it was all about."

An a-mew-sing fact about you came up, too."

"Umm... what was it?" Marinette asked in a nervous voice.

"At the end of the battle, Ladybug was knocked out. Santa gave us a ride to the hospital in his sleigh. I talked with him on the way there – and your name came up in the conversation. Santa Claus said you were one of his elves. Do your parents know you're an elf?"

Marinette gave a little gasp and put her hands over her mouth. "No! It's not true."

"Why did Santa say it, then?"

"I know why. When I was babysitting Chris, he got curious about a big box of presents I have in my room. They're actually birthday presents for the next thirty-five years that I made for the boy I like."

"You made birthday presents for thirty-five years? You must really care for this guy."

"I do, so much. But I was afraid if I told Chris that he would tell his brother and it would get back to A- to the guy I like. So instead I made up the story of being an elf on a secret mission to guard a cache of presents for Santa. Chris got riled up about getting a robot action figure as an early present. That must be why he was akumatized."

"But why would Santa repeat the story about you being one of his elves? He doesn't lie. Right?"

"It's because he thought it was true! That wasn't the real Santa Claus. He must have been created by Christmaster's power, just like the giant toys. His believed what Chris believed."

"How did you know his villain name was Christmaster?"

"Umm, it was on the news! Some of his living toys interrupted a broadcast, and that's what they called him."

"Okay, but there's one more thing I need to ask. Santa Claus also said Ladybug was the best-behaved kid in the world. Maybe it's true, but more likely..."

"I suggested to Chris that Ladybug was the best, and he agreed because she saved Paris so many times. I was also the one who gave him the idea that the best kid in the world could get a present early."

"Ladybug said that rule before Santa did. He congratulated her on knowing the rules of Christmas."

"I don't know... a lucky guess?"

"I talked to Nino, the older brother of Chris. He told me how Ladybug used being the top person on the list to get an early present, the same toy Christmaster wanted, as bait for him."

"That makes sense. If Santa told her he thought she was the best, it would be only natural to use the early present exception that way."

"Nino said that Santa only checked the list after she wrote a letter asking for the present. How do you think she knew she would be at the top?"

"I... I give up! I think you knew all along and you've been playing cat and mouse with me."

"Cat and bug, that is."

"I admit it – I'm Ladybug. I left too many clues connecting me with the case. But I wish you hadn't followed them up. This puts me and my family in danger."

"I'll keep your secret."

"Unless you get mind-controlled again. Or akumatized."

"I'll be careful. It was important that I talked with you, and told you that I knew."

"I guess so..."

"If you had to go on pretending you were the best kid in the world, it would hurt the trust between us."

"You're right, I didn't think that through."

"I also thought you might want to talk through the guilt."

"Guilt?"

"The guilt for killing Santa Claus."

"What do you mean?"

"He was a friendly being who saved our lives from the giant action figures of ourselves. He had a mind of his own, even though his memories were false. You knew that doing the Miraculous Ladybug cure would wipe him out, not return him to the North Pole."

"I had no choice! Paris was all messed up, and I was hurt. I would have lost my secret identity if I was treated at the hospital. I always do the cure at the end."

"I know, but I saw sadness on your face. You knew it would be the end of him."

"I think he knew, too. The way he said goodbye, and then added 'Until next Christmas!', it was like he was sacrificing himself and making it look all right for your sake."

"Let's not blow it off as nothing. Let's take a minute and mourn for him."

They stood side by side in silence for a minute. Marinette put her head on Chat's shoulder and began to cry. A moment later, he was crying, too. They held each other and wept.

* * *

A while later, Chat said, "About that big box of presents... You started to say who they were for. The name started with 'A'. Is it... Adrien Agreste?"

"Yes, and I was just working on another present for his fiftieth birthday. I'm completely crazy for him."

"Even though you told him to his face that you're so not into him, and that all the pictures of him in your room are because you're into fashion?"

"Another big lie has come back to bite me. I was totally lying out of embarrassment that he saw all those pictures of him when the camera crew of 'Fill My Shoes' went into my room. Wait... how do you know what I said to Adrien? Nobody else was nearby."

"Claws in."

Marinette looked at Adrien in shock.

"Oh no! You're him? I've just admitted..."

"That you're crazy for me and you've made me a lot of presents."

"I'm so embarrassed! I've ruined my life!"

"No... I don't mind. May I have one early, or are you strict about the rules of birthdays like you are about Christmas?"

"Of course you can have one."

"Thank you."

"I've loved you since the second day of school, when you gave me your umbrella. You're kind and sweet... and..."

"And you're wonderful, the cat's meow. I've loved you as Ladybug from the first day we met in costume."

"I'll get you one of the presents now. You're the top kid on my list."

"And you're the top of mine. Instead of an early present, may I have a kiss?"

She gave him one.

**The End**


End file.
